Abyss (miniquest)/Transcript
The Balance of Power *'Mage of Zamorak:' Ah, you again. What was it you wanted? The wilderness is hardly the appropriate place for a converation now, is it? **'Player:' I'd like to buy some runes! **'Player:' Where do you get your runes from? No offence, but people around here don't exactly like 'your type'. ***'Mage of Zamorak:' My 'type'? Explain. ***'Player:' You know... Scary bearded men in dark clothing with unhealthy obsessions with destruction and stuff. ***'Mage of Zamorak:' Hmm. Well, you may be right, the foolish Saradominists that own this pathetic city don't appreciate loyal Zamorakians, it is true. ***'Player:' So you can't be getting your runes anywhere around here... ***'Mage of Zamorak:' That is correct stranger. The Zamorakian Brotherhood has a method of manufacturing runes that it keeps a closely guarded secret. ***'Player:' Oh, you mean the whole teleporting to the rune essence mine, mining some essence, then using the talismans to locate the Rune Temples, then binding runes there? I know all about it... ***'Mage of Zamorak:' WHAT? I... but... you... Tell me, this is important: You have access to the rune essence mine? The Saradominist wizards will cast their teleport spell for you? ***'Player:' You mean they won't cast it for you? ***'Mage of Zamorak:' No, not at all. Ever since the Saradominist wizards betrayed us a hundred years ago and blamed us for the destruction of the Wizards' Tower, they have refused to share information with our order. We occasionally manage to plunder small samples of rune essence but we have had to make do without a reliable supply. But if they trust you... this changes everything. ***'Player:' How do you mean? ***'Mage of Zamorak:' For many years there has been a struggle for power on this world. You may dispute the morality of each side as you wish, but the stalemate that exists between my Lord Zamorak and that pathetic meddling fool Saradomin has meant that our struggles have become more secretive. We exist in a 'cold war' if you will, each side fearful of letting the other gain too much power, and each side equally fearful of entering into open warfare for fear of bringing our struggles to the attention of... other beings. ***'Player:' You mean Guthix? ***'Mage of Zamorak:' Indeed. Amongst others. But since the destruction of the first Tower the Saradominist wizards have had exclusive access to the rune essence mine, which has shifted the balance of power dangerously towards one side. I implore you adventurer, you may or may not agree with my aims, but you cannot allow such a shift in the balance of power to occur. Will you help me and my fellow Zamorakians to access the essence mine? In return I will share with you the research we have gathered. ****'Player:' Okay, I'll help you. What can I do? *****'Mage of Zamorak:' All I need from you is the spell that will teleport me to this essence mine. That should be sufficient for the armies of Zamorak to once more begin stockpiling magic for war. *****'Player:' Oh. Erm.... I don't actually know that spell. *****'Mage of Zamorak:' What? Then how do you access this location? *****'Player:' Oh, well people who do know the spell teleport me there directly. Apparently they wouldn't teach it to me to try and keep the location secret. *****'Mage of Zamorak:' Hmmm. Yes, yes I see. Very well then, you may still assist us in finding this mysterious essence mine. *****'Player:' How would I do that? *****'Mage of Zamorak:' Here, take this scrying orb. I have cast a standard cypher spell upon it, so that it will absorb mystical energies that it is exposed to. Bring it with you and teleport to the rune essence location, and it will absorb the mechanics of the spell and allow us to reverse engineer the magic behind it. The important part is that you must teleport to the essence location from three entirely separate locations. More than three may be helpful to us, but we need a minimum of three in order to triangulate the position of this essence mine. Is that all clear, stranger? *****'Player:' Yeah, I think so. *****'Mage of Zamorak:' Good. If you encounter any difficulties speak to me again. ****'Player:' No. **'Player:' All hail Zamorak! He's the man! If he can't do it, maybe some other guy can! ***'Mage of Zamorak:' ...Okay. I appreciate your enthusiasim for Lord Zamorak, stranger, but what exactly was it that you wanted? **'Player:' Nothing, thanks. *'Mage of Zamorak:' Well? Have you managed to use my scrying orb to obtain the information yet? *'Player:' No... Actually, I had something I wanted to ask you... *'Mage of Zamorak:' I assumed the task to be self-explanatory. What is it you wish to know? **'Player:' Please excuse me, I have a very bad short term memory. What exactly am I supposed to be doing again? ***'Mage of Zamorak:' I am slightly concerned about your capability for this mission. If you cannot even recall such a simple task... All I wish for you to do is to teleport to this 'rune essence' location from three different locations while carrying the scrying orb I gave you. It will collect the data as you teleport, and if you then bring it to me I will be able to use it to further my own investigations. ***'Player:' So you want me to teleprot to the rune essence mine while carrying the scrying ball? ***'Mage of Zamorak:' That is correct. ***'Player:' And I need to teleport into the essence mine from three different locations? ***'Mage of Zamorak:' That is also correct. ***'Player:' Okay... I think I understand that... ***'Mage of Zamorak:' That is good to know. Is there something else you need clarifying? **'Player:' I just want to know one thing: What's in this for me? ***'Mage of Zamorak:' Well now, I can certainly understand that attitude. From what you tell me, the Saradominist wizards have given you access to the rune essence mine, but your method of reaching the temples used to bind this essence is random and counter-productive. I, on the other hand, have information on quickly accessing these temples, yet my methods of procuring essence are time consuming and useless as a means of mass production. I think you can see for yourself how this may benefit both of us: you allow me the knowledge of finding plentiful essence, and I will in return show you the secret of these temples. ***'Player:' Yeah, okay, fair enough. ***'Mage of Zamorak:' Was there anything else? **'Player:' If I help you with this... I'd just like to keep my conscience clear and know that you're not going to use whatever information I give to you in the pursuit of evil and badness and stuff. ***'Mage of Zamorak:' Very well, if it makes you feel any better: I promise you that any knowledge you provide me with, absolutely will not be used in the service of anything more evil than what I was already planning on doing anyway. I hope that sets your conscience at rest. ***'Player:' You know... In a weird way it actually does... ***'Mage of Zamorak:' Excellent. Was there anything else? **'Player:' This crystal ball thing is kind of nifty. Can I have another one? ***'Mage of Zamorak:' It is not a 'crystal ball thingy'. It is a precision made magical instrument called a scrying orb. Do you have some particular need for another one? ***'Player:' Not really, I just like to fill up my bank with cool looking stuff. ***'Mage of Zamorak:' Then no, no you many not have another one. One will be sufficient for the task at hand. ***'Player:' Erm... But I lost the one you gave me... Can I have another one then? ***'Mage of Zamorak:' No you haven't. I can see that you have it there in your backpack. Now quit your foolishness and get on with the task in hand! **'Player:' No, I think I have everything clear in my head now. ***'Mage of Zamorak:' That is good to hear, stranger. Bring me my orb back when you have successfully made those teleports. ***'Player:' Sure thing, boss. ***'Mage of Zamorak:' And don't call me 'boss'. *'Mage of Zamorak:' Well? Have you managed to use my scrying orb to obtain the information yet? *'Player:' Uh... No... I kind of lost that orb thingy that you gave me... *'Mage of Zamorak:' What? Incompetent fool. Take this. And do not make me regret allying myself with you. *to standard options Scrying for Info *'Mage of Zamorak:' Well? Have you managed to use my scrying orb to obtain the information yet? *'Player:' Yes I have! I've got it right here! *'Mage of Zamorak:' Excellent. Give it here, and I shall examine the findings. Speak to me in a small while. *'Player:' So... that's my end of the deal upheld. What do I get in return? *'Mage of Zamorak:' Indeed. A deal is always a deal. I offer you three things as a reward for your efforts on behalf of my Lord Zamorak: The first is knowledge. I offer you my collected research on the abyss, I also offer you 1000 points of experience to RuneCrafting for your trouble. Your second gift is convenience. Here, you may take this pouch I discovered amidst my research. You will find it to have certain... interesting properties. Your final gift is that of movement. I will from now on offer a teleport to the abyss whenever you should require it. *'Player:' Huh? Abyss? What are you talking about? You told me that you would help me with RuneCrafting! *'Mage of Zamorak:' And so I have done. Read my research notes, they may enlighten you somewhat. *'Player:' So... This 'abyss' place... Is it dangerous? *'Mage of Zamorak:' Well, the creatures there ARE particularly offensive... *'Player:' You mean they smell? *'Mage of Zamorak:' No, I mean they hunt and attack any visitors to their dimension on sight. This is not the danger however. *'Player:' It's not? *'Mage of Zamorak:' No. Unfortunately the magic we have had to use to retain a portal to the abyss open and effective is derived from Lord Zamorak himself. *'Player:' And that's a bad thing somehow...? *'Mage of Zamorak:' Well, he has his occasional quirks. In this case it means that when you enter this dimension your prayer will be drained. This makes it somewhat more dangerous than other places you may be used to. *'Player:' I see... *'Mage of Zamorak:' Was there anything else you wanted? **'Player:' Uh... I really don't see how this talk about an 'abyss' relates to RuneCrafting in the slightest... ***'Mage of Zamorak:' My primary research responsibility was not towards the manufacture of runes, this is true. Rather, I was investigating an error that occured to one of our initiates in a routine teleport experiment. My discovery was this 'abyssal' space, and as a side effect, as documented in the research notes I have given you, I discovered the existence of these 'temples' used to create runes. Fortunate for both of us, I wuold say. As I say, read my research notes, it should all become clear. My colleague inside the abyss may be of help to you as well. **'Player:' Well, I reckon I'm prepared to go there now. Beam me there, or whatever it is that you do! ***'Mage of Zamorak:' No, not from here. The use of my Lord Zamorak's magic in this land will draw too much attention to myself. Meet me in the wilderness where you spoke to me before, and right click to find the 'teleport' option. I trust you do not wish to have too lengthy a conversation in such a dangerous place. ***'Player:' You're right, I don't! ***'Mage of Zamorak:' I should be able to improve my stock of runes thanks to your assistance locating the essence site too, so feel free to stop by if you require any specific runes. ***'Player:' Okay, thanks! **'Player:' No, nothing else, thanks. Into the Abyss *'Player:' Hello there. *'Dark mage:' Quiet! You must not break my concentration! **'Player:' Why not? ***'Dark mage:' Well, if my concentration is broken while keeping this gate open, then, if we are lucky, everyone within a one mile radius will either have their heads explode, or will be consumed internally by the creatures of the Abyss. ***'Player:' Erm... And if we are unlucky? ***'Dark mage:' If we are unlucky, then the entire universe will begin to fold in upon itself, and all reality as we know it will be annihilated in a single stroke. So leave me alone! **'Player:' What are you doing here? ***'Dark mage:' Do you mean what am I doing here in Abyssal space, or are you asking me what I consider my ultimate role to be in this voyage that we call life? ***'Player:' Um... the first one. ***'Dark mage:' By remaining here and holding this portal open, I am providing a permanent link between normal space and this strange dimension that we call Abyssal space. As long as this spell remains in effect, we have the capability to teleport into abyssal space at will. Now leave me be! I can afford no distraction in my task! **'Player:' Ok. Sorry. ***'Dark mage:' I am attempting to subdue the elemental mechanisms of the universe to my will. Inane chatter from random idiots is not helping me achieve this! **'Player:' Sorry to disturb you, I just needed your help with something quickly. ***'Dark mage:' What? Oh... Very well. What did you want? ****'Player:' Can you repair my pouches? I think they might be degrading. *****'Dark mage:' A simple transfiguration spell should resolve that for you. Now leave me be! ****'Player:' Actually, I can't think of anything right now... *****'Dark mage:' THEN STOP DISTRACTING ME! Honestly, you have no idea of the pressure I am under attempting to keep this portal open! Outdated Dialogue Dialogue from before the release of Rune Mysteries 2.0 / Rune Memories *'Player:' Where do you get your runes from? No offence, but people around here don't exactly like 'your type'. *'Mage of Zamorak:' My 'type'? Explain. *'Player:' You know... Scary bearded men in dark clothing with unhealthy obsessions with destruction and stuff. *'Mage of Zamorak:' Hmm. Well, you may be right, the foolish Saradominists that own this pathetic city don't appreciate loyal Zamorakians, it is true. *'Player:' So you can't be getting your runes anywhere around here... *'Mage of Zamorak:' That is correct stranger. The mysteries of manufactoring Runes is a closely guarded secret of the Zamorakian brotherhood. *'Player:' Oh, you mean the whole teleporting to the rune essence mine, mining some essence, then using the talismans to locate the Rune Temples, then binding runes there? I know all about it... *'Mage of Zamorak:' WHAT? I... but... you... Tell me, this is important: You know of the ancient temples? You have been to a place where this 'rune essence' material is freely available? How did you get to such a place? *'Player:' Well, I helped deliver some research notes to Sedridor at the Wizard's Tower, and he teleported me to a huge mine he said was hidden off to the North somewhere where I could mine essence. *'Mage of Zamorak:' And there is an abundant supply of this 'essence' there you say? *'Player:' Yes, but I thought you said that you knew how to make runes? All this stuff is fairly basic knowledge I thought. *'Mage of Zamorak:' No. No, not at all. We occasionally manage to plunder small samples of this 'essence' and we have recently discovered these temples you speak of, but I have never heard of these talismans before, and I was certainly not aware that this essence substance is a heavily stockpiled resource at the Wizard's Tower. This changes everything. *'Player:' How do you mean? *'Mage of Zamorak:' For many years there has been a struggle for power on this world. You may dispute the morality of each side as you wish, but the stalemate that exists between my Lord Zamorak and that pathetic meddling fool Saradomin has meant that our struggles have become more secretive. We exist in a 'cold war' if you will, each side fearful of letting the other gain too much power, and each side equally fearful of entering into open warfare for fear of bringing our struggles to the attention of... other beings. *'Player:' You mean Guthix? *'Mage of Zamorak:' Indeed. Amongst others. But you now tell me that the Saradominist wizards have the capibility to mass produce runes, I can only conclude that they may have been doing so secretly for some time now. I implore you adventurer, you may or may not agree with my aims, but you cannot allow such a one-sided shift in the balance of power to occur. Will you help me and my fellow Zamorakians to access this 'essence' mine? In return I will share with you the research we have gathered. *same as above